mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Semester
Summer Semester is the 5th episode of Version 2. Poque, Horatio and Marcus get involved in their own personal battle of the bands while Rocko, Derek, and Sean delve deeper into the secret origins of the Mega64. Plot Poque is seen watching a news story about a opossum epidemic due to electrical storms, when he sees Horatio walk past his door carrying a drum. Poque goes to Horatio's Room, and finds him with the drum set and Marcus at a keyboard, trying to form a band. Poque orders them not to play because he's "extremely jumpy" around loud noises. Horatio promises to not make much noise and starts drumming with his fingers quietly and slowly. Poque agrees that is acceptable and walks back to his room where, the finger drumming can be clearly heard. He then uses a pair of scissors to trim his eyelashes, a retractable blade to trim his beard, and a knife to remove a bit of food stuck between his teeth. He then grabs a mug and starts to take a sip when Horatio bangs the cymbal and starts drumming loudly, causing Poque to spill his beverage on himself. He then yells at him about playing loudly while he was drinking "an ice-cold coca-cola beverage." After a Katamari Damacy skit, Sean and Rocko are seen in the holding chamber with the Mega64, where Rocko explains that Poque forced them back into the dungeon after the events of the last episode. Rocko then asks Sean if he's had trouble remembering anything lately. Rocko reveals that he's had difficulty remembering small details like: "my old address or a lot of phone numbers I used to know." Sean then says that he can't remember anything before working for Poque, and he does not know how he came to be trapped in the dungeon. The camera cuts to Horatio's room, where he and Marcus are jamming loudly just as Poque storms into the room, demanding that they stop. Horatio then asks if he'd like to join their band, which they named Mega64. After, the camera then cuts to Poque incompetently playing a guitar with Horatio and Marcus, and then another cut is made to Poque's room. Here it is revealed to Poque that Horatio and Marcus are kicking him out of the band. Poque says that he's taking the name Mega64 with him and Horatio says that's fine and renames his band "Summer Semester." Meanwhile, Rocko is standing next to the Mega64 when Derek walks in with the disk containing Sean's behavioral modification program. Derek reveals that he's been studying it, and found something hidden at the end. Derek loads the program for Rocko who watches the end of it. After the image fades to white, it does nothing for a while, before slightly fading in on The Specter. He slowly whispers "Sean. Bring me Sean." Rocko takes off his helmet, and is noticeably disturbed by what he saw. Rocko and Derek decide that they need to get Sean to see it and walk off to find him. Poque is in his room playing his guitar when Horatio and Marcus burst in announcing that "a strange looking guy with a red face" from a record label wants them to record an album and that one of their songs is capable of killing opossums. They gloat about it for a while and then leave. Rocko and Derek bring Sean to the Mega64 so they can show him The Specter in his program. Sean puts on his helmet while Derek loads the program. However, instead of The Specter, Sean sees a series of images that quickly flash before him while a screeching noise plays. Sean then faints and falls off of the chair. Later at night, Poque is in his room sleeping while a figure watches him. Poque wakes up and then screams when he sees the figure and the figure hisses back at him. Poque turns the light on to reveal that the figure has gray skin, some fur under his neck and a black nose. Poque demands to know who he is and the figure replies that his name is Thark and he wants to see "the creator of Mega64." Back in the dungeon, Rocko and Derek are trying to wake Sean up. Derek manages to slap him awake and they ask him what he saw. Sean says that he doesn't remember what happened to him after he put his helmet on. To apologize for slapping him in the face, Rocko and Derek go off to find a drink for Sean. After they leave, we find that Sean does remember what happened and he leaves to investigate. The shot returns back to Poque and Thark, and finding that Thark meant he wanted to see the Horatio and Marcus, of the band Mega64. He then tells Poque that he's a man-opossum from fifty years in the future. Horatio and Marcus' opossum killing song forced opossums to evolve to a point where they gained psychic abilities and enslaved humanity. However, another one of their songs had the same effect on snakes and the two species had a "manimal" war which the man-opossums lost. They then built a time machine to go back in time to stop the creation of the snake song. Poque tells Thark where the album is being recorded, and they rush over. Sean is walking through the corridors underneath the dungeon and it is seen that they correspond with the images that Sean saw. He is about to walk in a door when the camera cuts back to Thark and Poque at the recording studio. It is discovered that Horatio and Marcus have already made the album, and that they know about the manimal war because their contact from the record label is Jessse, a man-snake. Horatio decides that they should have a battle of the bands to settle the war. Both sides agree to it, and they leave to prepare. Sean is looking in the room from the images when he comes upon a box. After a Seaman skit, Sean enters the Mega64 room with some papers which turn out to be blueprints to the Mega64. Rocko notices that Sean's name is mentioned on the blueprints several times and Derek finds a disk for the Mega64. They load it up and put on their helmets to watch it. The program starts off with a black screen playing ominous piano music. The word "FALZ" fades in followed by "PROJECT MEGA64" and then followed by "TEST DATA ALPHA STAGE." The program then promptly shuts off, because Poque has rerouted as much power as he can to power his "new kickass amp." There's still enough power left to play Altered Beast, so Poque loads it up. After the skit, Poque and Thark meet up with Horatio, Marcus and Jessse at a beach for the battle. Poque and Thark go first and Horatio, Marcus and Jessse go next. After they play, Poque has Rocko, Derek and Sean decide the winner. They pick Jessse's song as the winner, and then Rocko points out if they destroy the master copy of the album, neither side will come into existence. Horatio scratches the disc with sand, and Thark and Jessse vanish. Poque then asks Rocko, Derek and Sean if they were running anything when he rerouted the power, because the Mega64 destroys anything loaded into it if powered down completely in the middle of a program. Credits Category:Episodes